


Anal fissure

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abuse, Butlers, Clive needs milk, Creampie, Gay, M/M, Master/Servant, Neglect, One Shot, Rape, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Training, True Love, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke mistreats his butler and suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 13





	Anal fissure

Luke held his feet up on the couch as he watched his butler clean the room. He was intentionally dropping popcorn on the floor, knowing the man had no choice but to clean it up without another word. He had a vacuum in his hand, getting the stuck up rock candy from off the carpet by scraping the tube part onto it. 

Clive was his name, and he’d been their live-in “maid” for a while, pretty much doing everything Luke asked him to do. 

Even if he was so obviously salty about it. 

Luke laid there, dressed in a pair of black suspenders and a white shirt as he watched Clive repeatedly check the floor for little bits of popcorn. Luke would throw them out, and Clive would pick it up, forced to do that in between his routine of vacuuming underneath the table. Luke tossed out another piece of popcorn, and Clive growled, turning towards him. He got it up, and Luke threw out another him, watching Clive’s patience dissolve completely. 

He stuck the vacuum in the bowl, sucking up all of the popcorn, making Luke immediately get up. “Hey!” 

“hEy- Little shit- Can’t you see I’m trying to get this room clean before your parents get here?” Clive said. Luke sighed, and laid back down, his bowl of popcorn now empty. “Yeah I see that, why should I care?”

“Because If they say anything I’m gonna fucking choke you-”

“You won’t put a hand on me- You’ll get fired- and this is probably the only Job you’ve ever had-” Luke giggled. Clive rolled his eyes, turning the vacuum off. 

“Is there anything else you need-  _ Young master? _ ”

“Hmm ... “ Luke looked up at Clive, and then at the tv, and then back to Clive, who seemed to be getting ready to leave. 

“Bring me another bowl of popcorn.” Luke said, shoving the rest of the bowl onto the floor, spilling seeds onto the carpet. Clive picked the bowl up, and Cleaned the mess, not once breaking eye contact with Luke, who just watched him as he did exactly as he was told

And nothing more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive watched Luke as he took a nap, so cute, so vulnerable, having fallen asleep at the breakfast table. His parents were away, and He’d destroyed the kitchen like the little shit that he was. Clive walked around him, listening to him snore as he sat there with his teddy bear in his hand. He looked down at him … and got a little closer, pushing his face down into the table as he pulled the chair away. 

Luke got up almost immediately, whimpering as he pushed at Clive’s hand, quietly mumbling for him to get off of him. Clive just gave him the opportunity to get up, realizing what kind of position he was in. 

“What are you- doing-!” He whined, waking up completely when he felt Clive press up against him. “Get off me! I’m gonna tell my mom!” 

“Go ahead.” Clive said, watching Luke struggle. His legs weren’t touching the ground, though they were straining to kick Clive with what little strength they had. Luke started to cry, slapping his hands on the table before he went quiet, feeling Clive start tugging at his pants. “You know what? I thought about it, and I could do whatever I wanted to do with you, and I don't even think your parents would really care..” Clive asked, letting the boy’s pants drop. 

" i mean, they just- left you here _. _ ” Clive said, smiling as Luke closed his eyes to try and shield himself from the words. “You wanna know why I think they left?” Clive asked, and Luke looked away. Clive pulled back, " I think your parents are on vacation, and they didn’t even tell you, the sooner they got away, the better it'd be for them in the end .. ” he said, Holding Luke down as he got his belt buckle undone. He just listened to the boy sob, feeling the sweet sweet smell of revenge cloud his thinking. He finally had Luke right where he wanted him, and there was nothing the boy could do. 

It didn’t go in easy, a little spit helped Clive’s length find it’s way deep inside of the boy. Luke screamed, and Clive just let him, taking his time with this. 

"Stopp!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs, before his stomach was too full for him to take a deep enough breath to scream. Clive sighed, it didn't fit all the way, but it didn't matter, Because what did fit inside of him was being squeezed with such accidental skill, he thought for a second Luke knew what he was doing. 

He slid out, watching Luke go limp on the table, having knocked over his cereal, spilling it on his bear. Clive was amazed by the way he was trying to crawl away, shuffling back so he could get off of the table. All he really did was make it worse for himself, Allowing Clive to strike his weak spot and watch him squirm. 

Luke had stopped screaming by now,but Clive refused to let him zone out. He gripped him by his hair, pulling his head around, keeping him in the moment. He groaned, and mumbled disgusting things under his breath, feeling Luke tense up at his choice of words. 

" You're so soft inside- little shithead virgin boys like you always make the best cock sleeves-" he said, forcing Luke to look at him. He kept moving, Luke's tears were only fueling his fire. "I bet you like this- it feels good- doesn't it?" He asked, hearing Luke mumble something slick. 

"Doesn't it?" Clive said again, pulling his head back as he started to thrust harder. 

"Answer!"

"It feels good!" Luke sobbed, repeating that phrase as many times as Clive asked him to. Luke felt sick to his stomach, thankful when Clive let his hair go, instead opting to hold on to his waist. "It feels- hhaa" Luke couldn't control his tears, he coughed a little as he cried. 

"Good boy-" Clive breathed out, rubbing his back as he came inside of him. Luke held back his urge to vomit, why was there so much? Why'd he have to do it inside of him? Clive pulled out, "ugh- Clean the kitchen up- you spilled cereal all over the floor-" he said, letting Luke fall down into the sugary mess … Did he faint?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He’s been so well behaved!” Clark said, “he does the dishes, he doesn’t talk back, he’s a little quiet but i honestly don’t mind-”

“We can’t thank you enough-” Brenda added. Clive just nodded, Luke standing next to them at the door, holding onto Clive’s hand. Brenda knelt down, “Luke, baby-” She said, dressed in an elaborate sun dress. Luke didn’t look any other way, staring down at the floor, almost moving away as her hand came to the side of his face. “Be good while I’m gone, alright? I’ll be coming back soon, we love you-”

“T-take me with you-” Luke said, grabbing her hand. “Please? I’ll be quiet the whole time-”

“Aw-” She pulled away, “it’s an adults trip” she said, “I’m sorry, but I promise we’ll be back to visit often!” 

“..” Luke nodded, and a hand started to rest on his head, “don’t worry, by the time you get back it’ll be summer, and you can all spend it together, so get going- I’ll handle things here-” Clive said. Brenda sighed, “I’m so thankful to have you around-”

“Mm”

And then the two were gone. Luke watched them walk off towards their car, and pull off. Taking a shit load of clothes and other items with them. They were going to spend the rest of their year on an island, somewhere nice, laid back where they wouldn’t be bothered by the burdens of parenting. 

The door shut, and Luke looked up at Clive, who did nothing but grin. “So- You finish your homework?” He asked, getting a nod from the boy. “Good, now go clean up the mess you made in the bathroom-” He said, watching Luke shuffle off faster than he could normally walk or run combined. Clive sighed … he loved this job so much. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke had no idea how long it’d been, the only thing he knew anymore was don’t leave Clive and do what Clive says. He was stuck at his side at all times, like a puppy, a dazed expression on his face. He had just gotten his homework done, sitting next to Clive on the couch, which was cleaner than it'd ever been in its entire manufactured life. Clive was running his hand through his hair, going “good boy-” over and over, watching Luke melt into his touch.

“There’s nothing to do, everything is Clean already ..” Luke said, nuzzling Clive as he wrapped his arms around him. Clive just nodded, “what about a shower? Did you take one today?”

“N-no-”

“Then we’ll do that-” Clive said, picking Luke up like he was nothing more than a handbag. He made his way out of the living room, feeling Luke’s heartbeat speed up against his chest. Clive didn’t need to carry him, he just liked taking any opportunity he could get to make the boy feel small. He pushed open a door, and set Luke down, not even needing to tell him to strip as he took his clothes off almost immediately. 

He had a few scars, lash marks on his thighs, bite marks on his chest, his neck. Hickeys where nobody would look, and even a few welts from being burned by Clive’s cigarettes. He was marked up nicely, Clive could only stare in awe as his beautiful little creation stepped into the shower, and turned the water on. 

Clive picked up the showerhead, He wouldn’t even let the boy shower alone anymore, no, that was too much freedom. Clive just decided that he’d wash every crack and crevice Luke had from head to toe, and if the boy had a problem with it he could surely say something. 

He watched as Luke stood still, letting Clive run his hand over every part of his body. From his neck, to his chest, to his hips to his legs, Clive squeezed his side, pulling him forward, forcing him into a kiss. Luke whimpered, wrapping his wet arms around Clive's neck. He groaned when the shower head came between his legs, spraying him with the hardest pressure setting possible. 

Luke moaned out Clive's name, rocking his hips forward as he tried his best to just- cum. He wanted it to come out more than anything, but it wasn't going to happen until Clive said so. He kept pulling away, demanding Luke "come here" whenever the boy's hips would shy away from the water. He'd spray him on and off, never fully getting him used to the feeling of the water coming down on him.

Eventually, he demanded Luke face the wall, and put his hands out, forced to stand there, bent over, fully exposed as Clive sprayed him off. Clive leaned forward, leaving the water on Luke as he licked up and down the boy's hole, sticking his tongue inside, hearing him start to cry again. It was a beautiful sound, a hiccup and a groan as he bent forward, "p-please- cum- please!" He whimpered. 

"Good boy- do it-" Clive said, pulling away, just watching him as he shuddered, and sank to his knees. He'd gotten so good at holding it, not so good at letting it go though. His body went still as he sat on his knees in the tub, face completely red by now. 

Clive stared at him … this had sort of become second nature to him, doing stuff like this to Luke. It felt completely normal by now. He continued rinsing the boy off, "Lukey .." He watched as the other turned his head. He kissed his cheek … and Luke soullessly kissed him back, just thinking that's what he wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive … was starting to feel bad. Luke was following him around as he cleaned the house, he hadn't been outside in a while, and he barely even spoke anymore. 

Clive had been walking for what felt like hours, just thinking the boy would give up and let go of him, but no. He stopped in the hallway, next to a window where there was nothing but a flower pot on a small circular table. " Luke-" He asked, seeing Luke look up at him. 

"Don't you wanna go outside?" He asked, putting his hand on Luke's head. Luke just shook no. "well … don't you miss your friends?"

Another no 

"Well you can't follow me all day, alright-?"

Luke looked up at him, and slowly pulled away.. only, he looked like he was going to cry, any second now. Clive mentally groaned, "what's wrong?" 

"..." Luke sniffled, and shook his head, turning a slight shade of pink. Clive knelt down to him … should he just apologize? What apology was supposed to fix the now months of built up abuse? He didn't regret it, he just wanted Luke to calm down. 

"Tell me." He demanded, watching closely as Luke leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Clive's shoulders. "I can't stay with you?" He asked, getting picked up as Clive stood. "yeah whatever, just quit looking so dead inside" 

"I- i'm sorry-" 

"Yeah yeah … you want some ice cream?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. He looked a little happy, at least. Clive just wanted him to go back to normal so he'd quit following him around so much.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cliiiiiveeeee" Luke whined, standing in the bathroom where he'd been for most of the morning. 

"Yeahh?" Clive asked, carrying all of Luke's clothes to the washer for him. "When you're done with that can you clean my room? My parents are supposed to be coming home today!" He said, pushing aside the million makeup and hair products on the sink. 

He heard Clive trip or something, and slide down the hallway. He sighed, and stepped down from the stool in the bathroom, walking out just to see Clive on the floor. He looked like he just gave up, sitting up just in time to see Luke in front of him. "What are you doing?! They'll be here any minute!" Luke yelled, and Clive nodded, "I'm going-" 

"You'd better be!" 

Luke walked off … and Clive let out a long, stressed sigh. How did he let this happen? The second he started being nice, Luke just got all of his confidence back or something. It was like he was just made to be a little shit. None of his previous tactics worked at all,  _ Luke didn't mind being held down and penetrated, it was just kinky .. _

Clive looked down at the pile of clothes, seeing something sticking out of the pocket of one of Luke's dresses. He picked it up, it was a folded up note, or so it seemed. When Clive opened it, he was rewarded with a really cute drawing of himself … with monster horns, and big teeth, and a comically huge something between his legs. He snorted, and tossed it aside … cute. Real cute.

**Author's Note:**

> A one take one shot   
> Imagine if Clive turned Luke into the house's maid when his parents left.


End file.
